In Her Darkest Moments
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Does anyone have some suggestions? Read and tell me. Anyways, Fuu finds herself in trouble and Mugen saves her. But when it looks as though Fuu doesn't have much longer, can the tough Mugen stay tough? or do bad boys cry too? Read and Review.MuFuu
1. Saved?

Chapter One:

Saved?

((Fuu))

It's just a whispered cry for help. Barely audible above his laughter, and never to reach your ears, it stays hovering in the room, in this stale air that lingers about me. It's just a whispered cry for help, but I hope that some how someone has heard it. Though I know it will never reach you, because you are probably thousands of miles away, if you aren't dead…I'll whisper your name until my very last breath. I know that my end is coming soon. I can see it in my captor's eyes…I can feel it in my captor's touch…I can smell it in my captor's breath. Soon, very soon, I will be no longer. It's very simple, and I've figured out exactly what will happen.

First he will rape me. Savagely take what is mine…what should be yours. He doesn't care about how I feel. He is only worried about his wants and his needs. When he is done with me…and I can satisfy him no longer…that's when he'll kill me.

A razor sharp sword is lying only two or three feet away from where I am lying. I would reach for it if I could, but my hands have been tied and are pinned above my head. I would reach for it, but I know that I am too weak, and this man is too strong. I should be quiet, stop struggling, and just except what fate has offered to me. I know that in a few short hours that blade will slice deep into my through, and my blood will have be spilt, just because he finds no more pleasure in my pain.

At least then, when he slices my throat, my heart will stop beating. You can't love someone when you are dead. I love someone. I shouldn't love him. I should hate him…I should forget him…yet I cherish ever memory of him, good or bad. Do you know who this person is? When my heart stops beating, I will forget.

It is just a whispered cry for help, a plea that floats through the walls and enters the nothingness of night, a teardrop that refuses to fall, and a child who has lost her innocence. It is all of these things, and yet it is nothing…it is just there, lingering above me, reminding me that you could never hear it. Why would you want to hear it? You never cared before, why start caring now?

"Stop saying that name."

I should say, 'never, you can never make me stop saying his name,' but I know that I shouldn't say another word. I know that I could die any time now. I know that I am making my captor very, very mad at me. I know these things, but I don't care. Why should I care if I'm going to die anyway?

"I said stop saying that name, bitch."

Those yells mean nothing to me. The pain on my cheek where he has slapped me doesn't mean a thing to me. You are the only thing that brings meaning to anything and everything. But you don't matter anymore…soon nothing will matter. I will be gone.

I can't stand how his breath feels against my neck, or how his hands feel on my breast, or how his legs feel between my own legs. I can't stand being forced into something that I don't want to do. Something that I would rather be doing with you, but something that I will never be able to do with you.

I can feel his hands as they slide around my neck. He's squeezing so hard that I think my head will explode. I'm good as dead now. I'm already partly dead. I can feel myself leaving this horrid place; slowly my soul is being pulled from my body. Slowly I am beginning to find peace and comfort. Finally I can be free…finally I can forget about…

"Get your fucking hands off her, you bastard."

It takes everything I have left in me to open my eyes. It takes everything I have left in me to turn my head. It takes everything, including one final choked breath to whisper…

"Mugen…"

Definitely now I am slipping, falling fast and faster into the nothingness of death. It doesn't matter how hard I try to live, because this time, I'm going to die. I'm very sleepy, and I can't keep my eyes open very much longer…

"I told you to get your fucking hands off of her," your voice is cold and dark. I can feel you gazing at me, and before my eyes close I hear you murmur, "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner, Fuu."

It's ok. You are forgiven…now let me sleep.

Disclaimer – I don't own Samurai Champloo. I wish I did, but that will never happen.

I know, I know! I still owe you guys the next chapter of _**Chancing Fate**_ but I had this idea, and it really didn't go with that story. So I hope you guys/gals, like this one just as much as that one. There will be more if I get some reviews. Much love and Hearts to you guys!


	2. Whisper

Chapter Two:

Whisper

((Mugen))

The clashing of swords began this fight, and with my unique battle style the guy should have known there was no way in hell he would win. But now I'm faced with another problem. As much as I would like to sit here and think about the battle that just took place, and the life that I have just taken, my mind can only think of one thing, and that thing alone.

Two still bodies are lying on the ground, one covered and lying in his blood, the other, a bundle of pink flowers and brown hair. Your arms are tied, though they are no longer above your head, and I can see the crimson smears on your ankles where his rope has cut through your skin.

That draws my attention back to the sick bastard who lies dead at my feet. If I could, I would bring him back to life and kill him again. The look he had given me just before my final strike was enough for me to know that he was sorry. Oh, was he sorry. I had only replied with four simple words: some live, some die.

He was dead, but that wasn't enough. One last time my right foot goes for his head. Just one more kick with my metal geta should be enough for me. His blood is everywhere, splattered on the walls, on the floor, on you…

I stop kicking and look toward you. I could have sworn I just heard you whisper my name, begging me to stop…but you can't whisper not anymore. So I walk over to you, and kneel down to take a closer look. I move your brown hair from your face, and my eyes drift down to your lips. Closer I lean, and closer still until I can feel the faintness of your breath, barely leaving your lips. You aren't dead.

But you will be dead soon, I can tell. It's almost like you want to die. Like something within you has just given up. What the hell happened to you from the time we parted ways until just minutes ago? Who has been touching you? Who has been hitting you? I know someone has beaten you, maybe that same guy, you have bruises on your stomach and arms. Was your situation really that bad?

The look on your face makes me wonder if you really are still alive. You look so…at peace with everything. Finally you are free from whatever hell you've been through. And I am too late.

I thought about coming after you on that day that we split. I thought about it, because I knew how you felt. I heard you tell Jin everything…poor four eyes. I heard and I though to myself, 'doesn't she know I care for her?' But of course, how could you know. I never really did show you much affection, only once or twice. I thought about going after you…but I figured you'd be a whole lot safer without me…looks like I was wrong.

Where we are going is much further, just a few more feet maybe, a couple yards. It's not much, just a shack, but hey, it's better than this snow. There I can fix your clothing situation…though there's really not much I can do. You will at least be safer in there than you would be back at the guy's place…his friends are probably out looking for us.

The floor is covered with hay, and so I place you down and proceed to take off my jacket. It's not much, but you'll stay warm. Your breathing is still shallow, and you haven't woken up or said anything in a long time. Could this really be the end for you?

Your chest no longer moves up and down, and steam doesn't rise from your lips. Are you really dead? My arms wrap around you, and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Damn it. I guess it's good that no one is here but you and me. Well…just me now I guess.

No. I can't let you die. I won't let you die. And so I whisper to you pleadingly the first thought that comes to my mind. The first word that comes to my mind slips from my lips. Though it is just a whispered plea, it echoes through the forest, bouncing off every frozen tree, and remains in this frozen air. Though it is just a whisper, I hope that you heard it.

"Breathe."

UUHHGG. It's not that good. I'm very disappointed in myself. I'm going to try to rewrite it. But review me anyways. Thanks…Happy Holidays you guuyyss!


	3. Am I dying?

Chapter Three:

Why won't my eyes open? Why won't my lungs work? I can hear you telling me, practically screaming for me to breathe. It started out as a calm whisper, but gradually it kept getting louder and louder and very frantic. Are you afraid? You've seen death before. You've killed plenty of people, so why are you afraid? Don't ry telling me your not afraid. I can hear your voice shaking, and faintly I can feel your touch, fingers trembling as they stoke my skin. It's no use Mugen. I'm dying. Before the sun goes down I'll be dead.

Are those tears that I feel on my cheek? I know they are not my own, because my eyes are not working, nothing is working. Why are you crying? I've tried opening my mouth to tell you that I can't stand this, but my mouth feels sown shut. Don't cry Mugen, please, please don't cry. You are supposed to be tough. You are supposed to hate me. You made that clear to me…that you hated me, that is, many times. I'm the skinny, annoying…

My lungs start to work again, allowing me to receive a small amount of oxygen. It stings.

It hurts now to think. Everything hurts now. Pain is surging through my entire body. Is this what it feels like to die? Suddenly color floods into my black and white world. Are my eyes open?

"Fuu?"

I am still awake, but I think that I'd rather be dead. The look on your face is something that I've never seen before. It's full of compassion, something that most of the time you are not. I want to smile, but I can't, I want to do something, but I can only see.

"Fuu?"

My eyes are starting to close again. Maybe I just wanted to see you one last time before I actually died. Is that weird? Don't you think I should have just given up? I know that I'm not your type. I'm very very far from being your type, but a girl can dream, right?

Now I'm so tired that my thoughts aren't even making much sense to me. Everything is slurred. Everything is shutting down. Maybe now I can find some peace.

What is that movement? Is that me? Why am I shaking so violently?

"Fuu, wake up."

Is that you Mugen? Why are you shaking me?

"Dammit Fuu breathe!"

Stop shaking me.

I just want to sleep…

Extra Special Notes: Ok so there you go. Another update! I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've been in trouble because I'm currently failing a class…that really sucks. Anyway I snuck unto my comp. just to get this update. So here you go! Special Thanks to my friend, ViviBell!


End file.
